The Lump
by Seajellybaby
Summary: Luke has a surprise anniversary present for Noah.  Canon, set in the future


Noah hummed merrily to himself as he finished drying and packing away the last of the breakfast plates. The kitchen was ship-shape once more, just the way he liked it. Well, at least until the afternoon when the whirlwind that was his family descended to eat lunch. He smiled at the thought.

He hung the kitchen towel over its dedicated rack and reached across the sink to pull up the window blind, revealing a sizzling summer morning.

The garden was his pride and joy. He'd discovered six years previously that he was rather green-fingered. He enjoyed spending his Sunday's pottering around in the back yard, digging, planting, reaping and mowing. There was something unbelievably satisfying about gardening; something that appealed to his sense of order as well as to his creative brain.

Before Luke and he were married he'd lost his sight after a freak accident. If it wasn't for the brilliance of a doctor who believed in experimental medicine, Noah may have been blinded for life. He still shivered at the thought of that.

There was nothing like spending a few months in blindness to help develop a person's appreciation for all things aesthetic. He never forgot to be thankful for his restored sight, even after all these years.

He pushed the window wide open and breathed in the scent from the lavender bushes he recently planted beside the kitchen door. His eyes swept over the expanse of their ample back yard. The grass sparkled emerald in the sun, the flowers smiled brightly from their beds and – Noah frowned – there was a great big dirty bright blue plastic lump nailed smack bang in the middle of their lawn.

"What…?"

The blind slammed shut and Noah turned to find Luke grinning widely at him.

"Luke…?" Noah began, drawing out the 'u' in chastisement.

"I know exactly what you're about to say," Luke interrupted, placing his forefinger over Noah's lips. He flashed his best dimpled grin; the one Noah found infuriatingly adorable. "But I need you to trust me. There is absolutely nothing for you to concern yourself with."

Noah narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his husband. Usually when Luke used the words 'trust me' it was because he was seriously up to something.

"Seriously!" Luke assured him, obviously reading Noah's trepidation. "I promise. It's just a surprise."

"Well, I'm certainly surprised right _now_ Luke. There's an eyesore in the middle of my garden!"

"It's for our anniversary. I mean ten years deserves an amazing gift, don't you think?"

"Yes, but…"

"Promise you won't peak under the tarpaulin," he begged with puppy-eyes.

"But…"

"Promise?" The lips pouted.

Then Luke winked cheekily and Noah knew he'd not be able to deny Luke this latest whim. Those lovely brown eyes practically danced with excitement.

Still, whatever Luke had stashed on their back lawn, it was big and the gardener in Noah couldn't help but worry about the grass beneath it. Their anniversary wasn't for another week. Would the grass survive under there for that long? Or would there be a great big brown spot left behind.

More importantly, where the hell was he supposed to put this giant gift?

"Okay," he sighed. "I promise."

"And you can't back out of that Noah," Luke laughed. "I have witnesses!"

Luke stepped to one side revealing their three children, Max, Joanna and Robert all lined up tall to short behind him, looking guiltily innocent. Noah had to hide a smile at that.

"I mean it, Noah," Luke continued. "You can't look. I haven't finished it yet."

Noah baulked, "You _made_ it?" Now he was really worried.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Once I've accumulated everything I need."

"You mean there's more?" Noah was no longer so concerned for the grass. His thoughts turned to the locked drawer of his office desk currently hiding his special gift for Luke. He couldn't help but wonder whether it would pale in comparison to the monstrosity Luke had going on in the garden.

...

"So kids?" Noah asked his two youngest a couple of days later during dinner. Luke was working late, so this was the perfect opportunity to gather some information. He figured that out of all three children they would be the ones less likely to keep a secret. "Do you actually _know_ what your Papa's got hidden under there?"

"It's no use Daddy." Max, their eldest, assured him, stabbing his fork into a steaming baby carrot. "Papa made them pinkie swear!"

"And you're not allowed to look!" Joanna commanded, a serious frown making her look older than her six years. "It's a surprise and that means you have to wait! That's what Papa said."

"Yeah, Papa say…" Three year old Robert repeated, rosy cheeks blooming into a conspiratorial smile from his baby seat.

'The lump' as Noah had begun to refer to it, was driving him crazy! He now understood how Eve must have felt in the Garden of Eden when God told her not to eat from the tree. The curiosity and suspense was killing him. Literally!

It wasn't like he could just ignore 'the lump' either. It was right there in his face every time he stood washing dishes in the sink, framing the window like a mammoth blue mountain.

And doing any gardening at all was torture because he had to pass it or work right next to it all the while dying to take a quick peek underneath.

...

By Friday, the day of the week when Noah always worked from home, he was itching to lift a corner of plastic and see what lay beneath. But he'd made a promise to Luke and he couldn't break it, even if little Robert was the only witness, with Luke at work and Max and Joanna still at school.

During his lunch break he decided to plant the herbs he'd recently purchased from their local garden centre. He knelt on the grass and began to dig out neat little troughs in the soil, periodically glancing over his shoulder to check on Robert.

"No, Robbie!" He said sternly as the boy toddled wobbly toward the mystery gift.

Robert turned to look back at Noah, face crumbling as he lost his balance and sat down on the lawn. Noah stifled a laugh. Robert hated the word 'no'. It was all he seemed to hear since the moment he started to walk on his own.

Noah turned back to his herb garden as Robert hauled himself back up to his feet and began another approach of the tarpaulin. Noah decided to leave him. He knew Luke wouldn't leave anything dangerous lying around and it couldn't hurt to let Robert play a little.

The child bent down and lifted the plastic with chubby fingers giggling as he peeked inside.

"Bo!" he yelled, dropping it back down and lifting it up again. "Bo!"

"Boo!" Noah laughed, "Are you playing nicely over there baby?"

Noah hopped up to join his youngest, briefly forgetting that the plastic was there to hide something special.

"Boo!" Noah exclaimed every time Robert looked under the tarpaulin. "Boo!"

Robert giggled hysterically, eventually loosing his balance and once more falling on his padded behind.

He tired of the game and crawled off on his hands and knees to examine a bed of daisies.

Noah sat down and hugged his shins, enjoying watching Robert explore the garden. His heart swelled with the love he had for the child and he smiled broadly.

His eyes left Robert for only a moment, but the tarpaulin was still slightly raised, enough for Noah to notice something accidently; something wooden.

"Bo!" Robert shouted again, seeing where Noah was looking. He quickly and enthusiastically crawled his way back toward Noah. The baby smiled and pointed at the object, "Bo!"

"No!" Noah exclaimed, "Surely not?"

"Yes!" Robert insisted nodding, "Bo!"

Noah frowned. Well, he reasoned, it wasn't like he looked on purpose. It wasn't his fault Robert left the plastic lifted slightly and basically told Noah what it was. Since he already knew, Noah lifted the plastic higher and sure enough, hidden inside was an upside-down boat; once painted white.

It was in terrible condition; paint peeling, wood rotting in places and Noah quickly covered it back up. He jumped to his feet and proceeded to pace the length of the garden.

What was Luke thinking? Noah hated boats! He had ever since his father dived from one into the New York harbour and supposedly drowned.

And why such an old boat? Luke had enough cash at his disposal to purchase a whole fleet of brand new boats if he wanted too.

It made no sense at all and Noah didn't really know what to do. Should he admit to Luke that he saw the surprise by accident? He quickly decided against this. Luke was so excited and Noah didn't want to ruin it for him. He'd do the noble thing. He'd wait for Sunday and smile with happiness when Luke unveiled the surprise.

Anyway, perhaps if Noah tried one more time he'd actually find he didn't mind boats as much as he thought he did. He'd try. For Luke.

...

That Saturday Luke disappeared before Noah even opened his eyes; which was highly unusual.

"Papa's gone shopping!" Max explained, walking into his parent's bedroom like the cat that got the cream.

"He's getting the rest of your present." Joanna finished, trailing along behind her brother.

Max turned around and shushed her loudly. She blew him a raspberry and climbed up on the bed, snuggling under Noah's arm.

"The rest of it?" Noah thought to himself, kissing the top of his daughter's blonde head. "What could that be? Oars? Or life-jackets?" Noah giggled out loud.

"Why are you laughing Daddy?" Joanna asked.

"I'm just happy." Noah lied.

He would have been close to perfectly happy if it wasn't for his worry over 'the lump' in his backyard.

...

That night Noah had a nightmare. He dreamed they were out on the boat and it was leaking. They desperately filled buckets and poured them out over the sides, but the boat was filling faster than they could empty it and Noah's ears were filled with the terrified screams and cries of their children.

"Don't worry!" Luke told him. "I'll swim to shore for help."

"Luke no!" Noah screamed, reaching out but just missing Luke as the man dived overboard.

Noah watched the waves, desperately searching the waters for Luke to resurface. But Luke didn't and it was like Noah was reliving that day with his father. Only this was worse! Far worse!

He turned and stared into the eyes of this frightened children.

"Bo, Daddy!" Robert cried, tears streaking his tiny face and dark hair sticking wet to his forehead, "Bo!"

Noah opened his eyes with a start and almost cried from relief to find himself in bed with their three kids clambering on top of him.

"Bo, Daddy!" Robert smiled in excitement.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Luke sang, entering the bedroom with a tray of breakfast for Noah.

Noah quickly composed himself, sitting up in bed. His mouth was dry. It was no use pretending. He was definitely still afraid of boats and he'd have to tell Luke the truth. Luke loved him and would understand. Noah was sure of that!

But as Luke placed the breakfast tray over Noah's extended legs; complete with a mug of coffee, two slices of toast with honey and a vase with a single red rose; Noah melted.

"Wow! Thank you baby."

"Happy Anniversary." Luke smiled, climbing on the other side of the bed and manoeuvring around the excited children so he could kiss Noah on the lips.

"You too." Noah replied.

"I love you." Luke said with nostalgia, "Ten years!"

"Yip!" Noah grinned, "Ten years! And I love you just as much as I did on the day we were married. More actually…"

"Daddy can we give Papa your present now?" Joanna pleaded.

"Of course angel, it's under the bed."

Joanna jumped to the floor, quickly followed by Robert who moaned and tried to push her out of the way.

"I get it!" Robert cried, "I get it!"

"Oh all right!" Joanna relented, if only to keep her younger sibling from exploding into one of his annoying tantrums. Max rolled his eyes at them and ran a hand through his red bangs. Noah felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't believe his little Maxi was already eight years old.

Where had the time gone?

It took a few minutes for the three year old to pull the flat gift box out from under the bed, but once he had it he marched proudly around the large bed to hand it to Luke. Luke and Noah shared a soft smile.

"Thank you Robbie." Luke said, placing the box down on his lap so that he could extend over the side and lift Robert back onto the bed.

Noah felt nervous. Luke's gift of a boat was definitely a lot more ostentatious; even in bad condition.

One of the many things Luke and Noah shared in common was their love for the comic books of their youth. Luke, because as a teenager he spent much of his time confined to a hospital bed while his family searched out a replacement kidney for him; and Noah, because it was the one contraband item easily hidden from his controlling father, Colonel Crackpot.

Luke's firm favourite was Batman; most likely because he could picture himself as the rich loner with enough disposable income to build a secret bat cave complete with gadgets.

Noah was a Spiderman fan himself. He could relate to the shy geeky kid and would have done anything to be considered special.

As their relationship progressed they would entertain each other with made up versions of their favourite comics; often including Spiderman vs Batman scenarios where the two of them were pitted against each other. They would argue for hours over which superhero was more likely to come out victorious.

So, for fun, Noah had written his own Spiderman vs Batman comic book; illustrated the pictures himself and paid to have it published. Only in this version Spiderman and Batman became lovers, married and adopted three super-kids, all while saving the world from nuclear fallout and avoiding jealous ex-girlfriends.

Luke burst into one of his most lovable fits of laughter as he withdrew the special hardback comic book from the box. He laughed even more as he turned the brightly coloured pages and deduced the story from the pictures.

Noah blushed.

"Oh!" Luke exclaimed, wiping tears from his eyes, "This is the best present _ever_!"

"Really?" Noah asked, unsure.

"Are you kidding me? You've put so much time and effort into this baby. And the pictures are awesome! Just like you!"

Noah smiled shyly and accepted another kiss from his husband.

"Thank you baby." Luke said.

By now the children had confiscated the book and were cheerfully paging through it, giving Noah time to finish his breakfast while chatting to Luke about the comic.

"Isn't it funny how we both decided to make each other a gift this year?" Luke mused resting his head on Noah's shoulder and taking a bite as Noah held a slice of toast to his lips.

"Well," Noah replied, "they do say you start to turn into each other over the years."

"Who's they?" Luke laughed.

"No idea!" Noah giggled, "But it would seem _they_ might be right."

Luke sighed happily, "Yeah, they are. And I for one don't mind a bit!"

"So?" Noah asked, wiping his hands on a napkin and finishing off the last gulp of coffee, "Do I finally get to see what's under the tarpaulin?"

Luke stood and lifted the tray off the bed, placing it out of Robert's curious reach atop the dresser.

He gestured with his hand at Noah, "Come over to the window."

Joanna ran to stand on one side of the window, Max stood on the other. Luke scooped to lift Robert to one hip and then put his other arm around Noah's waist once he was close enough.

"Close your eyes." Luke instructed and Noah did as he was asked. "Open the curtains Max."

Noah heard the swish of the curtains and felt a tremor of excitement, even though he already knew what to expect. Still, the suspense was agony.

"Surprise!" Noah's family yelled together.

And it was! A massive totally unexpected surprise!

"Oh Luke!" Noah gasped, staring wide-eyed down into the garden below, "I can't believe it! Did you do all that?"

"I had some help," he admitted, winking at the children, "We were up really early this morning."

"You must have been!" Noah said. "Wow, Luke, it's beautiful!"

...

'The lump' was gone and the boat had been moved from the middle of the lawn to the back of the yard.

"Casey came over to help me move it."

Noah snorted, "Casey?"

"Yip." Luke smiled and bounced Robert on his hip making him chuckle.

"Our friend Casey? He got up this early on a Sunday to help you out?"

"That's how much he loves you." Luke bumped Noah's shoulder playfully. "He's actually passed out in the guest room at the moment!"

They were dressed and standing out in the yard. The boat had been placed at an angle, filled with earth and planted with a variety of different and colourful flowers and trailing plants. It looked incredible and made an extremely different and interesting garden feature.

Noah turned and hugged Luke, Robert moaning about being squashed between them. Noah laughed and released them to hug both Joanna and Max as well.

"I love it! I really love it!" Noah laughed through happy tears as well as from extreme relief that Luke never intended on sailing the boat at all.

"We love you too bubby." Luke said, his voice cracking with emotion.

It seemed Luke was being truthful when he said there was nothing to worry about. Noah reached up and kissed him deeply resolving to trust Luke more often.

"Ali's coming round later." Luke said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Really?"

"Aha… She and Casey plan to take this little lot to the cinema tonight."

There was a collective whoop from the children.

"But what are you and Daddy gonna do?" Joanna asked.

"Oh," Luke smiled with a wink in Noah's direction, "We'll think of something."


End file.
